Amai Okashi
by thexlastxsong
Summary: Naruto has been best friends with Sasuke Uchiha since childhood, but one erotic dream later he realizes he's in love.  Sasuke refuses to take part, but it seems everyone around him sees the relationship as inevitable but him. And why..Full review inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto has been best friends with Sasuke Uchiha since childhood, but one erotic dream later he realizes he's in love. Sasuke refuses to take part, but it seems everyone around him sees the relationship as inevitable but him. And why does this graphic BL novel "Amai Okashi" seem to have some similarites to their relationship? It seems that Sasuke is stuck between a rock and a hard place, because Naruto wants to be more then friends. Will Sasuke give up his most beloved friend, or fall into the inevitable?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned(sadly) by Misashi Kishimoto and not by me. I know, I was surprised as you were at learning this.**

**This story is loosely based off a Manga I once read(as whenever I read mangas I always picture my fav anime characters in their spots) that I can't remember the name of. But it was cute story so I just artistic liberty with it.**

***If you'd like to see more artistic liberty with Beyblade characters Rei/Kai read No Money***

**Anyway, this is something that I just decided to write awhile ago, and so I'm uploading it now. **

**Side/Note: I do own the graphic novel/manga Amai Okashi by Ritsu Yamashita as neither of them exist and they are merely products of my imagination. However..if a manga were to come out of that nature and/or title, I wouldn't sue...because let's be honest it would be awesome and I can't draw worth a spit.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru KakaIta**

Amai Okashi

_Seven year old Sasuke Uchiha walked down the road beside the river, his hands in his front pockets to keep them from the cold. He had to hurry home because Itachi was waiting for him, but something had taken off his usual course home. He suddenly glanced down to see a young boy standing at the very edge of the dock. He had blonde hair that shined in the moonlight and Sasuke felt his heart speed up in his chest. _

_ The boy stepped forward and Sasukes eyes widened. "NO!" He said running down the hill to the dock and the boy jerked around, staring at him with confused blue eyes. He suddenly lost his footing and began to fall back in the water and Sasuke grabbed for his hand but was pulled into the river as well._

_ A few minutes later both the children sat on the dock sputtering and shivering against the cold and Sasuke looked at the blonde boy who was staring at the river sadly. He couldn't help but think how neat the whisker like markings on the boy's face was. He reminded him of a fox._

_ "Why were you trying to jump?" Sasuke asked the boy who looked up at him with saddened blue eyes._

_ "I was praying that if the river spirits took my heart then they'd make Iruka-sensei better, don't you know that river spirits will grant your wish if you give them your heart?" The blonde boy said a pout evident on his face and Sasuke raised an eyebrow._

_ "That's not true, that's only true about witches and wizards," Sasuke said with a nod and the blonde boy sniffled, tears coming to his eyes._

_ "I don't know any of those, so how can I save Iruka-sensei so he can wake up," He sniffled and Sasuke reached up wiping the tears away._

_ "Don't cry, I'm sure that your sensei will get better, besides if you were to give your heart for him he'd be really sad when he wakes up. So don't cry," Sasuke said and the boy suddenly grabbed his hand with a smile._

_ "You must be an Angel, will you grant my wish?" The blonde asked and Sasukes eyes widened._

_ "Wa…I'm not an Angel," Sasuke said and the blonde gave a sigh._

_ "Then my wish of seeing Iruka-sensei better won't be granted," He whispered and Sasuke touched the boys hand with his own and brought it to his chest._

_ "I'm going to be a doctor someday so I promise that if your Iruka-sensei isn't better, I'll find some way to make him that way," Sasuke said and the boy stared up at him, tears in the corners of his cerulean eyes and he suddenly smiled brightly._

_ "Thank you!" He said with a grin and Sasuke smiled back._

_ "SASUKE!" He heard Itachi shout and Sasuke got up._

_ "That's my brother," Sasuke said._

_ "NARUTO!" The blonde boy stood up immediately._

_ "That's my grandfather," He said and grabbed Sasukes hand. "Goodbye, Sasuke," He said and Sasuke blushed a little._

_ "Goodbye, Naruto," He said and he watched the blonde boy run off._

_._

Naruto twisted in bed, the sheets entangling themselves in his legs. He reached up unconsciously pressing the back of his hand against his forehead before giving a soft moan.

_Inside Narutos Dream_

_Thirteen year old Naruto stood on the edge of the dock, looking out at the river. It had been only six years ago when he had tried to give his heart to the river spirits to save Iruka-Sensei. Now his Sensei was healthy and back to normal, but his friendship with Sasuke had blossomed out of it. They lived in the same small town after all, so after that it seemed that Naruto would see Sasuke all of the time and Sasukes back yard was Narutos best short cut to school._

_ "Naruto," Naruto turned around to see a much older Sasuke standing there. "Um…Sasuke, when did you get so tall?" Naruto asked as Sasuke came forward and swept him up bridal style._

_ "I've always been taller than you, dobe," Sasuke said his mouth coming down on Narutos claiming it as his own. His hands traveled up Narutos shirt pinching one of his nipples and Naruto gasped against the kiss allowing Sasuke to push his tongue inside his mouth._

_ Naruto moaned into the kiss and he suddenly pulled away. "This isn't right," He whispered and Sasuke stared down at him._

_ "Why? Because you're my childhood friend?" He asked and Naruto shook his head._

_ "No, I'm not thirteen anymore," Naruto said and in a puff of smoke he stood in front of Sasuke as his nineteen year old self, both himself and Sasuke now standing nude in his bedroom. Sasuke suddenly pushed him back onto his bed and began kissing him again, their erections rubbing against the others._

_ Sasuke pushed up Narutos legs and pressed one finger against his entrance. He pushed it inside causing Naruto to gasp out in pain before Sasuke kissed him again._

_ "Ahn…Sasuke..." Naruto moaned as Sasukes other hand rubbed his dripping member. Sasuke positioned himself in front of Narutos entrance, the boy clinging to him. Sasuke leaned forward and coyly licked the shell of Narutos ear._

_ "Tell me you want it inside," He whispered and Naruto gasped._

_ "Please, Sasuke…inside…I want it all inside of me!" Naruto moaned and Sasuke pressed himself more against Narutos entrance and-_

Naruto awoke with a start feeling a sticky mess apparent in his boxer briefs. He looked down to see his weeping member and the mess it had made.

"Ne…seriously…" Naruto whispered as he got out of bed and removed his underwear. That was the first wet dream he'd had in a long time. He quickly went to the shower and showered off the sticky mess. "That felt so real," He thought out loud and he moved his hand down his back and to his entrance. "There is no way," He murmured a blush appearing on his cheeks.

_ "Please, Sasuke…inside…I want it all inside of me!"_

His own words from his dream resonated in his ears and he blushed darkly. How strange that he had dreamed of Sasuke, after all, Sasuke was his childhood friend so wasn't that a little weird? Naruto didn't have much time to think, he had to go to school.

He quickly dressed and ran out of his apartment which he lived in above his grandfather's book store, and headed down the street. He felt a blush come over his face, knowing that he would be passing through the Uchihas back yard so he could get to the college. He also knew that Sasuke would be outside with his brother this time of morning, tending to the garden as he always did.

He walked up the steps that would lead him to Sasukes back yard and apart of him could still feel Sasukes hands all over him. He could feel a nose bleed coming on. "Oh man, this is really weird, how am I ever going to face him?" He voiced his thoughts as he walked along.

"Face who?" A voice behind him nearly scared him out of his skin. Naruto turned around a guilty expression on his face as he stared down at the face of his childhood friend who was few steps below him.

"Sorry!" He said with a bow and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you apologizing, dobe?" Sasuke asked and Naruto smiled at his friend, used to the moniker that Sasuke had called him since they were young.

"No reason," Naruto said, although he felt like he had somehow violated Sasuke.

"Well…can we get a move on, Itachi's waiting," Sasuke said and Naruto smiled as he walked along the steps with his friend.

"How is school going?" Naruto asked his friend as Sasuke was going to a different college then himself. Sasuke was studying to be a doctor; while Naruto was studying to be…well he didn't know yet exactly.

"Fine, how are your studies doing, better I hope," Sasuke always treated Naruto like the blonde was his own child. He constantly scolded Naruto about his grades.

"They're better, I don't want to get hit anymore, by you or my grandfather, or Iruka-sensei, believe it," Naruto smiled and Sasuke smirked shaking his head as they walked through the back yard to meet up with Itachi who was tending to the garden.

"Good morning, Sempai!" Naruto said waving and Itachi smiled waving to Naruto and Sasuke as they walked up.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, Sasuke can you hand me that trough there?" Itachi asked and Sasuke handed his brother the trough before turning back to Naruto with a look of interest. Naruto was looking a bit preoccupied today and he wondered why.

"Something the matter dobe, did you stress your tiny brain too hard or something?" Sasuke asked and Naruto glared at him slightly.

"I just had a weird dream last night…" He trailed off and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't let it bother you, it was just a dream," Sasuke said with a smirk and Naruto stared at his mouth, remembering the way that Sasuke had kissed him and he shook his head trying to clear it.

"I guess, well I have to be getting to school." He said and he hugged Sasuke tightly as he usually did before heading off. Itachi watched the exchange of affection between the two of them. He eyed his brother and stood up taking off his gardening gloves and he put a hand on Sasukes head. Although Sasuke was much taller than Naruto, Itachi still towered over them both.

"You could at least hug him back you know," Itachi said and Sasuke rolled his eyes batting his elder brothers' hands away.

"Naruto is just very touchy for a guy," Sasuke said with an easy shrug and Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead.

"I remember when you were like that," He said and Sasuke rolled his eyes again but he smiled slightly at his older brother who smiled down at him. "Now will you help me with this garden," He gestured to the garden and Sasuke nodded.

"Sure, and you still need to help me with learning those stupid medical herbs," Sasuke said and Itachi gave a sigh.

"You know, if you hate medical school so much why go?" Itachi asked and Sasuke didn't readily reply to his elder brother.

"Why not? I mean, not all of us can be a genius writer, besides father was a doctor, so I'm just carrying on the family tradition," Sasuke said and Itachi shook his head.

"And your dream of owning a bakery?" Itachi asked and Sasuke scoffed.

"I hate sweets," He said and Itachi sighed.

"But the ones you make are so delicious!" He said and Sasuke laughed a little knowing his brother loved his sweet cakes. He shook his head and Sasuke began to help his brother with the garden.

The answer he'd given Itachi wasn't entirely true.

It all stemmed back to a promise on a dock, and even though Iruka-sensei got better, Sasuke felt compelled to protect the foolish Naruto who would give up his heart to river spirits to save those he loved. With that kind of attitude, he would need someone around to protect him and heal him.

Naruto was a dobe, and Sasuke had to look out for him.

_._

"HYAAAA!" Naruto slammed his open palm into another student's chest, sending the boy flying across the room. The boy landed holding his chest and stared up at Naruto who grinned victoriously.

"Good job Naruto!" His friend Kiba crowed from the crowd and Naruto bowed to his opponent before walking over to his friends. It didn't take long for his Jujutsu class to end and it was lunch time for himself and his friends Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sai.

Sai always sat next to Naruto and Kiba and Shikamaru sat next to each other across from the two. "Oh man, Shikamaru that looks great!" Kiba said looking at Shikamarus packed lunch of sushi and rice balls.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I get for having my mom pack my lunch, what a drag, she even shaped them into hearts," Shikamaru said picking up one of the heart shaped rice balls.

"That's not a drag, Shikamaru, that's nice your mom would do that,' Sai said and looked at Naruto with a smile who was already munching away on his cup of noodles.

"Ramen again, Naruto? Don't you eat anything else?" Kiba asked through his mouthful of a roast beef sandwich.

"It's cheap and it's easy," Naruto said with a smile and Sai shook his head as he ate away on an energy bar which he had brought for his lunch. They ate for the most part in silence, but Kiba was telling everyone, much to Shikamarus consternation, about when they went out the other night and all these girls were hitting on them.

"It was troublesome," Shikamaru piped in as he stared up at the clouds and Kiba shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, for those of us who actually want to get laid…" Naruto stopped paying attention to what his friends were saying as his mind went back to the dream the previous night. He could feel Sasukes hands all over his body, traveling lower and wrapping around his-

"Naruto, your nose is bleeding!" Sai said stuffing a napkin underneath Naruto nose who looked at his friends in surprise.

"Someone's thinking perverted thoughts," Kiba smirked and Naruto smiled at his friends as he held a tissue to his nose.

"Ne…I had a wet dream last night," Naruto said and all three of his friends stared at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"Who was she?" Kiba asked with a grin and Naruto sipped the broth from his ramen

"It was Sasuke Uchiha, my childhood friend," Naruto answered simply and Kiba laughed scratching the back of his head.

"That's funny, Naruto, because I think you accidently said a guy's name," He said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, that's cuz Sasuke is a guy, dog boy," Shikamaru straightened up and looked at his blonde friend. "I didn't know you swung that way, Uzumaki," He said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I didn't know either until I had that dream, but it was really good," Naruto said with a smile and Shikamaru smirked and shook his head. Sai stared down at his hands and he turned to Naruto who stood up suddenly.

"Well, we should be getting back to class then right?" Naruto asked and Kiba suddenly turned on him.

"Wait, you don't mean THE Sasuke Uchiha that we went to Middle school with do you?" Kiba asked and Naruto s eyes widened a bit.

"Well, as far as I know, he was the only Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto said and Kiba sweat dropped.

"You mean, you're actually friends with him, he looks like a creep," Kiba said and Naruto laughed scratching his cheek with one finger.

"Yeah I guess you could say he is kind of a creep, but he's really a nice guy underneath his jerk exterior. His older brother Itachi is really nice to," The blonde said with a grin and Kibas jaw dropped.

"You mean, ITACHI UCHIHA! The famous writer? The one who published his first award winning novel at age eleven!" Kiba demanded.

"I didn't know you were such an avid reader Kiba," Sai remarked and Kiba scoffed.

"I'm not, but it's hard not to walk anywhere without hearing the Uchiha name dropped," Kiba said crossing his arms. "Besides that, my sister loves his books," He said and Shikamaru stood up and stretched.

"Well, Naruto, are you going to tell Sasuke?" He asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I hadn't really thought about it, to be honest," Naruto said and he gave a sudden smile at Shikamaru. "Do you think it'd be as good in real life as it was in my dream, I'd like to find out," He smiled and Shikamaru blushed darkly at his friend who was seemingly turning into a pervert. Innocent Naruto Uzumaki with the searching blue orbs, was he really turning into a regular pervert?

"Well, you don't have to do it with Uchiha-san, necessarily, Naruto-kun, after all I'm sure there are many more than willing participants for you," Sai said grabbing Narutos arm and his blonde friend cocked his head to the side with a smile.

"And you'd be willing?" Shikamaru asked and Sai looked at Shikamaru indignantly.

"If only to satisfy Narutos curiosity," Sai said wrapping one arm around Narutos waist. "After all, you can trust me not to hurt you, and you know I don't have any diseases," The raven haired boy smirked and Kiba was covering his ears.

"I really REALLY don't want to hear any of this, Shikamaru can we go?" Kiba asked tugging on Shikamarus sleeve.

"I would rather do it with Sasuke, after all, he's the one that I dreamt about," Naruto said and Sai deflated dramatically and Kiba tugged on Shikamarus sleeve desperate to get away from the conversation.

"Alright already," Shikamaru groaned and he waved goodbye to Naruto and Sai as he and Kiba left to go to their next class.

"I'm going to ask Sasuke to do it with me, believe it!" Naruto said with a sudden determination and Sai stared at his friend, a defeated look on his face.

_Oh, Naruto-kun, finally you have a dream about a guy and it's not even me!_ Sai thought disappointed but he smiled at his friend and pat Naruto on the back.

"Let's go to class," He said and both he and Naruto went to class together.

_._

"Kakashi, you're about six breaths away from being murdered," Sasuke said to the doctor who was peeking down from his office window, staring at the girls who were doing a car wash below.

"Just taking in the view, Sasuke-kun, you should try it sometime," Kakashi said leaning back and Sasuke shook his head. He was doing some resident internship under Kakashi Hatake as Kakashi was one of the best diagnosticians; which was Sasukes goal in the long run. Kakashi had become a diagnostician after he had gotten into an accident that caused damage to his eye. He would have been fine except there was a bacterium that infected the eye and permanently damaged it. He had been given a transplant and the bacteria turned the iris a dark brick red color.

"Maybe later, anyway my brother sent me with these," Sasuke said handing Kakashi some Miso soup with eggplant along with some broiled Saury.

"Your brother, he's such an amazing cook, one day I'll marry him," Kakashi said and Sasuke glared at his perverted sensei.

"Over my dead body," He said and Kakashi smirked offering Sasuke some broiled Saury which Sasuke turned down flat. Sasuke did enjoy Kakashi though; he owed him a great deal of gratitude. After all, when Itachi became very sick a couple of years ago, Kakashi had been the one to diagnose and treat his illness. Itachi had since made a full recovery and the illness hadn't plagued him since.

They finished their meeting, which mostly consisted of Kakashi giving Sasuke several different books to study and a few mock patient records of those undiagnosed and told Sasuke to give a crack at it. Sasuke carried home the books in his bag exhausted and headed to the Akatsuki bakery which his friend Deidara owned. Well Dei was more Itachis friend then his own, but Deidara had commissioned Sasuke multiple times to help out around the bakery.

"Hey, Dei, do you have any of those strawberry cake rolls left?" Sasuke asked the blonde who was currently trying to escape strangling by the co-owner of the establishment Sasori.

"The ones you made this morning? Help yourself Sasuke," Sasori said chasing the blonde down and shouting something about replacing a broken oven that Deidara most likely set afire. Sasuke walked around to the back and grabbed two strawberry cake rolls and put them in a box.

He personally hated anything sweet, but oddly enough he loved to cook sweets and he didn't know why. These weren't for him however.

He waved goodbye to the owners and headed back to his house knowing that Naruto would stop by on his way home from school.

He sat down the box of goodies at the picnic table and Itachi came walking out and made a grab for the strawberry cake rolls but Sasuke smacked his hand away.

"These are for Naruto; I'll bring you something tomorrow." He said and Itachi grumbled and strode away into the garden pouting. It wasn't much longer that Naruto came strolling up.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran up and attacked Sasuke with a hug. Sasuke pushed him away slightly and Naruto smiled up at him.

"Here, Dei gave these to me, they were just going to get thrown away so I figured I'd just give them to you," Sasuke handed him the box of goodies and Naruto stared at the box and grinned at his friend.

"Thanks Sasuke," He opened up the box and nearly had to wipe the drool from his mouth. He looked up at Sasuke a large smile on his face making Sasuke feel uncomfortable.

"Itadakimasu!" He said and sat down at the picnic table and picked up one of the strawberry cake rolls. "These even have real strawberries," He commented and he began to munch away on the cakes.

"How was school?" Sasuke asked.

"Greash!" Naruto said through the food in his mouth.

"Dobe, swallow before you speak!" Sasuke said smacking Naruto in the back of the head. Naruto grabbed the back of his head glaring slightly at Sasuke.

"Ouch, well don't ask me questions while I'm eating, it was great, I beat up someone in jujutsu today," Naruto said as he popped the rest of the cake into his mouth. Sasuke leaned against the table, letting his head fall back slightly his eyes concentrated on Naruto.

"He must have been even more of a dobe then yourself," Sasuke smirked and Naruto was about to make a snappy comeback but he was silenced by the look of Sasuke. He never noticed before, but Sasuke really was quite attractive. From his smooth pale skin to his lean form and the long black lashes with his soft black hair that hung in his face in the front and spiked up in the back. He wore a black muscle shirt underneath a buttoned down white shirt and black slacks.

Naruto swallowed heavily and Sasukes hand suddenly came to his head shocking the blonde and making him blush darkly.

"Are you feeling alright? You're pretty quiet, and you look red," Sasuke said concern evident in his voice and he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Narutos forehead to better check for a fever. "No fever," He commented.

Narutos nose suddenly spurted blood and Sasuke stood up grabbing a few napkins and pressing them against Narutos nose.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as Narutos mind spun. He knew the kiss was just to check for a fever, but the feeling of Sasukes soft lips against his forehead was too much. "Dobe, speak to me!" Sasuke said and Naruto looked up at Sasuke as he stuffed a tissue up his nose.

"I'm alright Sasuke, not to worry, just the weather probably." Naruto laughed as he got up from the picnic table and he suddenly stumbled only to be caught by Sasuke.

"Sit down!" Sasuke ordered and Naruto sat down as Sasuke left to grab him some water. Naruto sighed as he leaned on the table. He supposed he HAD lost a lot of blood lately with all the nose bleeds. Sasuke hurried back and handed Naruto the water. "Drink all of it," He commanded and Naruto downed the full glass of water.

"Thanks Sasuke, you're such a mom," He said and Sasuke blushed and sat down on the bench.

"Yeah, well, with a dobe like you someone has to look out for you," He said and Naruto grinned at him and grabbed Sasukes arm leaning against him.

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you," He said and felt his heart racing in his chest. _Man, even having that dream makes me feel weird around Sasuke now._ He thought and pulled away. "Grandpa is probably worried, I should head back," He said standing and Sasuke stared at him concerned.

"Will you be okay?" He asked and checked his watch. Dammit, he was going to be late for his night classes if he didn't get ready soon.

"Yes, Sasuke, I'm fine, besides you have to go to class, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!" Naruto said running off and Sasuke watched him leave with a sigh and he turned to see the other untouched cake and he gave a sigh. He supposed he'd just drop it off on his way to school. The book store was a little bit out of the way, but it wasn't so far that he couldn't take the small detour.

Sasuke grabbed the cake and headed inside.

Itachi watched from his spot in the garden with interest._ Naruto getting nosebleeds so suddenly…interesting._ He thought and continued on with his gardening.

_._

"Yo Grandpa, I'm hooooooome!" Naruto said running into the book store his grandfather owned. To be fair it wasn't exactly a book store, it was more of an adult novel and manga store. His grandfather was speaking with a tall silver haired man with a scar across one of his eyes. Naruto stared at the mans' mismatched eyes, one was red and the other was onyx. Interesting.

"Ah, Naruto, this is Kakashi Hatake, he works at Kohona medical center, and he's a follower of my work!" Jiraiya said holding up a book of Icha Icha Paradise, the hot selling book that his grandfather penned. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Nice to meet you Kakashi-sensei," He bowed.

"Kakashi, this is my grandson Naruto Uzumaki, he's not much to look at I know, but he definitely is helpful to have around the shop, so he's not completely useless," Jiraiya said as he put a hand on Narutos head and Naruto smacked his grandfather's hand away.

"Grr…Ero-Sennin!" Naruto said and Jiraiya smacked the back of his head.

"Don't' call me that, and show me some respect in front of my friends," Jiraiya said and Kakashi laughed and Naruto stuck his tongue out and he scanned the newest releases from a manga artist named Ritsu Yamashita.

"Is this new?" Naruto asked picking up the book and he nearly threw it down at seeing the front cover. It was a picture of a blonde boy in a school uniform with a raven haired boys' arms wrapped around him, pressing a piece of hard candy to the blondes lips seductively while the other slipped up the boys shirt suggestively. "NE! It's a Boys Love novel!" Naruto said and Jiraiya picked up the book.

"Ah yes, Ritsu Yamashita, he's a very talented artist and writer. He's a pretty young guy from what I hear, and I think that Ritsu Yamashita is just a pen name. He started up the new series Amai Okashi and this is the first of the series. It is definitely different from his other BL novels where a mysterious doctor seduced his patient! This one's about two high school students falling in love," Jiraiya said and Naruto tossed the book to his grandfather.

"You're old enough to read these aren't you Naruto, it wouldn't hurt for you to get some studying in," Kakashi said handing Naruto a copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"No thanks, Kakashi-sensei, I live with the man who writes them, I get enough exposure," Naruto said handing it back to Kakashi who shrugged and Jiraiya and Kakashi continued their conversation. Naruto eyed the BL novel and as he passed one of the racks he slyly picked himself up a copy and ran up to his room.

He tossed his book bag to the side and the book on the bed and turned to lock his door. He turned back to look at the book his heart hammering in his chest.

If he had any hopes of ever doing anything with Sasuke, then he had to know exactly what he'd be doing. He made his way carefully to the bed and picked up the book. He studied the people on the front cover and for some reason it looked oddly familiar to him. The boy with the black hair and midnight eyes and the other boy was blonde with brilliant blue eyes. Something about the couple seemed familiar, but he pushed away the thought and read the title. The series was called Amai Okashi, or Sweet Candy. What kind of name is that? He opened up the book to the first page.

_**Asuka Yamaguchi always knew that he would eventually fall in love with his best friend Kazuma Ishimaru; it was only a matter of time.**_

Naruto paused. Why did the writer give the main guy character a girl's name? He shook his head and carried on.

_**Asuka was as different from his best friend as night is to day. Kazuma was hyperactive and loud while Asuka was as quiet as the night. Kazuma also had a penchant for sweets as Asuka hated them.**_

_** But he could not help but think of Kazuma as his amai okashi, his sweet candy.**_

Naruto couldn't help but get into the book a little bit. It was pretty well written, but he was also impatient and he wanted to get to the good scenes. It was a BL novel after all, and that most definitely meant there would most likely be some kind of sex.

He skipped ahead a few pages and he was not disappointed with the depiction of the blonde boy Kazuma pinned against the wall, Asukas mouth attached to his neck.

Narutos face grew red as he studied the pictures before reading the words. There were some more erotic pictures of Asuka trailing his tongue over Kazumas body and thrusting into the boy as Kazumas eyes were filled with tears.

Naruto turned his face away from the picture and read the words to get greater detail.

_**"A..Asuka!"Kazuma moaned as Asuka pressed his fingers against Kazumas prostate, looking at his friend with lust covered eyes. He had waited so long to hear Kazuma say his name in such a dirty manner. "Please, uhn, inside of me!" **_

Naruto slammed his hand against his nose at remembering his own begging to Sasuke in his dream. Oh man, he was going to need to man up if he wanted to get through this book. He took a few deep breaths and he continued reading, a large blush covering his face.

_**Kazuma moaned as Asuka removed his fingers and coated himself with the lotion beside them.**_

_** "This may hurt, but I promise, I'll go slowly," Asuka whispered pressing his lips against Kazumas face as he positioned himself over the boys' entrance. Kazuma gasped as Asuka pushed through, tears coming to his eyes.**_

_** "A-Asuka….it hurts!" Kazuma whispered as Asuka kissed the tears from his eyes. He stared down at the boy, his heart beating fast in his chest. Never had he fought so hard to protect someone, and he would never let the boy go now that he was finally his.**_

_** "I know, it'll get better," Asuka promised and pushed into the boy fully sheathing himself inside. "Ah…Kazuma you're so tight!" Asuka whispered and he pressed his lips against Kazumas to distract him from the pain.**_

_** "Please…move!" Kazuma beggedas they broke the kiss. Asuka began to move inside his friend kissing the tears from his eyes as he went. "If feels like I'm going to melt!" Kazuma whispered and Asuka wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him close.**_

_** "Then let us melt together," He whispered as-**_

"Naruto! Are you in there?" Naruto snapped his book shut and stuffed it under his bed. He went to the door and saw Jiraiya standing there looking a bit irritated.

"Yes?" Naruto asked his face red from knowing what he'd just been reading.

"Sasuke is here, he has to go to classes so don't take up too much of his time okay? And why is your face red, do you have a fever?" Jiraiya asked going to press his hand against his grandsons' forehead but Naruto had already taken off down the stairs to the book shop.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Naruto attacked Sasuke in a large hug, wrapping his arms around Sasukes waist. Sasuke pushed Naruto back, the blonde smiling at him brightly.

"You forgot this, dobe," Sasuke said handing Naruto the box that hand the strawberry cake roll inside of it.

"Ah, sorry for forgetting it, it was so delicious, thank you for bringing the rest by," Naruto said with a grin and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, I was just in the neighborhood," He said in a noncommittal way. Naruto grinned up at him and he grabbed one of the BL novels from the shelf and showed it to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke, have you ever read these before?" He asked and Sasuke took one look at the book and snatched it from Narutos grasp.

"No! And you shouldn't be either; I swear having that perverted old man as your grandfather is not good for you," Sasuke said not even looking at the title before stuffing it away on a bookshelf.

"Ah c'mon Sasuke, we're healthy young men," Naruto said with a grin and Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"Since when are you interested in men?" He asked and Naruto blushed darkly.

"I'm not! I'm just saying it's not a bad thing to look at!" Naruto said and Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You better not be turning into some kind of pervert! It's bad enough having a dobe hanging around, but a perverted dobe is something I can't handle," Sasuke said and he looked down at his blonde friend and he sighed. "Please, just try to read more wholesome books, I don't want to see you sullied by that trash," Sasuke said staring deeply into Narutos eyes. He put a hand on Narutos head and Naruto could feel Sasukes fingers burying themselves in his soft blonde hair. Naruto could feel another nosebleed coming on.

_ I don't think it's the books that are going to sully me._ Naruto thought and he pulled away from Sasuke.

"I was just asking, anyway, you should be getting to school now okay?" Naruto said and Sasuke gave a sigh.

"Alright," He said and ruffled Narutos hair. "Take care of yourself," He said and Naruto watched him leave and looked down at the boxed cake roll in his hand. Sasuke was so nice and he was so incredibly handsome. He didn't think he could ever feel closer to anyone more than he could Sasuke. Naruto looked up, his face determined.

That was it! He was going to do perverted things with Sasuke!

_._

"Sasuke! Why don't you come and drink with us!" It was after class and his classmates Karin and Kabuto were calling for him as he walked out of the university. The couple had been trying to get them to come out with him since he had turned twenty, and like all nights he turned them down.

"Maybe some other time!" He called back and they moaned in protest. Sasuke smiled as he waved goodbye and began his trek home. He was half tempted to stop by to see Naruto. He'd been worried about the boy since his nosebleed that afternoon, but he decided that it was quite late and he was very tired.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he nearly decked the offending person but saw that it was merely Kabuto. "Kabuto, I'm not in the mood to go drinking," Sasuke said and Kabuto smiled at him.

"But Karin has this friend she wants you to meet, and you'd be doing me and this girl a real favor if you went out with us. Treat it kind of like a double date," Kabuto said with a thumb up and Sasuke looked over Kabutos shoulder to see Karin talking to a pink haired girl who was looking shyly over at Sasuke. "She's very intelligent, and she's a freshman like yourself, besides she's banging and when is the last time you got laid? You need this." Kabuto said trying to convince Sasuke. Sasuke studied the girl. Well she was pretty….and it had been a long time since he'd been with a girl, and he'd been feeling a little stressed out lately.

"Fine," Sasuke said already feeling disgusted at the prospect of sex with the girl. He didn't like having sex without feelings involved, but he also didn't have time for a relationship.

"That a boy, Sasuke!" Kabuto said slapping Sasuke on the back. Sasuke glared at the silver haired man and they walked over to the ladies. He was introduced to the girl who stared up at him, stars in her eyes. _Great, another fan girl._ He thought. Sasuke knew he was popular with the girls, but he hated the ones who looked at him like he was some kind of god. He wasn't a god; he was a normal person just trying to get by.

But because Sasuke was who he was, he'd be a perfect gentleman until she really annoyed him. Then he'd have to nip that problem in the bud.

_._

"Naruto, do me a favor will you?" Jiraiya said looking up from his paperwork and Naruto looked at his grandfather from his spot on the couch.

"Yes, Ojiisan?" Naruto asked. He rarely called Jiraiya Ojiisan unless he felt like it.

"Run to the store and pick me up some sake and a couple of magazines, I need them for research," Jiraiya said and Naruto sweat dropped.

"You realize I'm only nineteen right? I can't buy Sake." Naruto said turning to his grandfather who shrugged his shoulders.

"So buy some from a vending machine, they don't ID you there," Jiraiya suggested and Naruto grumbled something about being pretty sure they didn't sell sake in vending machines and he hurried out the door with Jiraiya money clasped tightly in the small frog wallet that Naruto hung around his neck.

He bought some magazines at the nearest convenience store and then headed to one of the many liquor selling vending machines and looked for the closest thing to sake he could find. He was surprised when he actually found a can of mixed drink with sake in it. That would have to do. He inserted the cash and waited for the machine to vend.

He bent down to pick it up when he suddenly heard the sound of retching. He grabbed the can of alcohol and stood up. The sound became louder followed by someone coughing and muttering a few curse words.

Those curse words sounded familiar.

Naruto rounded the corner to see Sasuke leaned up against the wall, his face paler than normal, and his breathing pretty ragged.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered and watched his friend turn towards him.

_Shit!_ Sasuke thought. He definitely didn't want the blonde to see him like this.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked running to him as Sasuke was trying to back away and being caught off balance.

"I'm fine…" Sasuke whispered as he leaned against the blonde and Naruto looked up at him an amused look on his face.

"You stink of sake, you're drunk as hell!" Naruto laughed and Sasuke groaned holding his head as Naruto guided him over to a bench and they both sat down. Naruto stuck his bag of Jiraiyas goodies underneath the bench as Sasuke leaned forward his head in his hands.

"I am not drunk, I'm more heading towards hung over," Sasuke groaned feeling the bile start to rise in his stomach. _Of all the people to run into, why him? And after I preached at him today, he must think I'm a hypocrite._ Sasuke thought as another wave of nausea took over.

"You look like hell," Naruto said with a giggle.

"I feel like I've been through hell," Sasuke laughed and he gagged and started to throw up again and Naruto rubbed his back as he did. Sasuke sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Nasty," Naruto laughed and Sasuke shook his head. It had been a night from hell. The girl was as annoying as Sasuke had suspected but Kabuto and Karin rented a hotel room and wanted the four of them to use it for the night. Sasuke had tried to kiss the girl but she was too overly excited and had used too much tongue and he had enough.

He walked outside to catch his breath and the girl followed him. She asked him if she wanted to go back to her place and he gave her a flat out no.

She had asked him if there was anything wrong and rather than be honest he said he was just too drunk to get an erection. She had walked forward and reached down the front of his pants massaging his package and whispered seductively in his ear that she could fix that.

That, of course, was the last straw. Sasuke pushed her off, a little hard, hard enough to cause her to stumble back into the door. She slammed her shoulder against the door and she looked at him as if he were the cruelest person in the world. He knew it was partially the alcohols fault that made her stumble, but he still felt slightly guilty. She screamed at him, demanding what was wrong with him, and he simply rolled his eyes and walked away feeling sick to his stomach.

That's how he ended up on a bench sitting next to his friend, puking his guts out.

"Sasuke….do you want to come back to my place?" Naruto asked and Sasuke smiled at his friend and shook his head.

"I'll be fine dobe, but thanks," He said and he stood up, starting to feel his head come back to him. Naruto stood up beside him, grabbing the plastic bag. Sasuke eyed the bag suspiciously, seeing the magazines poke out from the top.

"Naruto, is that porn?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but they aren't for me, the girls in there are hideous, but they are my perverted grandfathers favorites. To me they aren't sexy." Naruto shuddered and Sasuke grabbed the bag from him holding it above Narutos head as the blonde tried to grab it back.

"You just don't know how to appreciate beauty, dobe," Sasuke said and Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "What would you know about sexy, have you even lost your virginity yet?" Sasuke asked and Narutos mouth dropped open and he blushed darkly.

"Of course!" He retorted.

"To who!" Sasuke demanded and Naruto crossed his arms and turned away, a large blush on his cheeks.

"Nobody you know," The blonde said and he was telling the truth, sort of. He had almost gone all the way with a girl, but she had nearly mutilated his manhood with her braces when she gave him a blow job.

"Sure, sure, I believe you," Sasuke said and Naruto huffed.

"Not everyone is a manwhore, Sasuke!" He fired back as he grabbed the bag back from Sasuke and Sasuke glared hard at him.

"How am I a manwhore? I dated the same girl for a year, that's more than you can say for yourself dobe! You went through twenty girls in two weeks!" Sasuke snapped back.

"I didn't sleep with any of them, and they were all annoying. None of them had the proper breast size," Naruto said crossing his arms only to be bopped upside the head by Sasukes fist.

"Don't be so crass!" Sasuke said irritated and Naruto pouted.

"I would make a sexier girl then all of those stupid girls put together!" He said and Sasuke thought about Naruto as a girl for a moment. Long blonde hair in pigtails with curves in all the right places and the brilliant blue eyes winking seductively; Sasuke nearly felt a nose bleed coming on. Naruto would make a pretty fine girl; he was already very pretty for a boy. _Pretty for a boy, what the hell am I thinking!_ Sasuke shook his head.

"Whatever dobe, you still are inexperienced and therefore you can't appreciate beauty, and I don't think that's a bad thing, I was just teasing," Sasuke said and Naruto suddenly shuffled his feet and looked up at Sasuke who stared down at him with raised eyebrows.

"You're right though, I'm pretty inexperienced, and I-I would like more experience," Naruto said and his eyes darted up to Sasukes face a couple of times. _ What the hell is he getting at?_ Sasuke wondered and Naruto stared up at him with innocent eyes. "Sasuke, I think it would be pretty cool since you're more experienced, if I could do it with you," Naruto said and Sasuke froze up, his back as stiff as a board.

"Do what?" He said his tone turning icy and Naruto flinched a little. He swallowed hard. He had already come this far, no use backing out now. Naruto reached up grabbing ahold of Sasukes shirt and stood on his toes so his lips were mere inches apart from Sasukes.

"I want to have sex with you."

**-Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto has been best friends with Sasuke Uchiha since childhood, but one erotic dream later he realizes he's in love. Sasuke refuses to take part, but it seems everyone around him sees the relationship as inevitable but him. And why does this graphic BL novel "Amai Okashi" seem to have some similarites to their relationship? It seems that Sasuke is stuck between a rock and a hard place, because Naruto wants to be more then friends. Will Sasuke give up his most beloved friend, or fall into the inevitable?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned(sadly) by Misashi Kishimoto and not by me. I know, I was surprised as you were at learning this.**

-When last we left out heroes, Sasuke was drunk and feeling miserable and Naruto decided to make his move by admitting to Sasuke that he wanted to have sex with him, how will Sasuke react to the sudden news that he beloved best friend now wants to be something a little more sensual?-

-SUSPENSE-

-More suspense-

-AND ACTION!-

Sasuke awoke the next morning with a terrible hangover. One of the worst hangovers he had in a long time. He found a few pain killers and a full glass of water by his beside with a note setting underneath the glass.

He grabbed the note.

_ Sasuke! So glad you had fun with your friends last night, there is a puke stain all over the entryway carpet that you're responsible for! Have a good day._

_ Love, Itachi_

Then there was a drawing of chibi Itachi giving Sasuke a peace sign and Sasuke rolled his eyes tossing the note. He popped the pills and downed the glass of water. He checked the time and his eyes widened.

"I'm late, shit!" He cursed and he hopped out of bed and passed the mirror. He looked like a mess. He shook his head, much to his heads disagreement, and he pulled on some sweat pants and a black muscle shirt. He hurried down the stairs and out the back door to see Itachi already in the garden.

"Good morning!" Itachi said and Sasuke nodded at his brother, his eyes searching the back yard. "He's already passed through Sasuke," Itachi said and Sasuke crossed his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said and turned to sit on the stone bench in the garden. He felt sick to his stomach, and his rushing around hadn't helped.

"So, mind telling me what happened between you guys last night?" Itachi asked looking up at his brother with curious eyes and Sasuke felt a blush creeping onto his face at remembering Narutos words.

_ "I want to have sex with you."_

Narutos words resonated through his mind. Sasuke had stared down at him for a full two minutes unable to say anything. Naruto had pulled away from him and waved his hand in front of Sasukes face. Sasuke had felt a sudden dizziness and he felt his stomach twist and he promptly threw up, Naruto narrowly dodging the splash. After that Naruto helped Sasuke home and Sasuke crashed out in bed, trying to forget Narutos words to him.

Stupid dobe, he had no idea what he was talking about. It's all those smutty romance novels I'm sure that perverted old man has been shoving down his throat. Sasuke thought. And the way he looked so seductive, where the hell did he learn that? From that pervert!

"You looked very irritated. Drunk…but irritated and Naruto seemed pretty sad. Did he admit his undying love for you and you rejected him?" Itachi asked and Sasuke smacked his brother in the back of his head with his fist.

"Teme! Don't say things like that!" Sasuke growled and Itachi held the back of his head, glaring slightly at his younger brother. "Naruto is my closest childhood friend, and you're just as bad as his perverted grandfather. Don't be disgusting!" Sasuke said and Itachi laughed.

"I was only teasing Sasuke, you're the one who is getting defensive, are you sure nothing happened?" Itachi asked and Sasukes brow twitched in irritation.

"I'm going to go study," He said getting up and Itachi rose from the garden.

"No help today?" He asked.

"NO!" Came a sharp reply and Itachi sat down with a defeated sigh. He pulled out a weed and stared at it for a moment.

"Oh how the plot thickens," He said and tossed the weed over his shoulder and continued his work.

_._

"Naruto, you look like crap," Kiba commented as the four friends sat on the hill behind the school after lunch. Well, Shikamaru was laying down watching the clouds but Kiba, Sai, and Naruto were all sitting up.

"Yeah, why are you so out of it today?" Sai asked with concern.

"I told Sasuke that I wanted to do perverted things with him, and he threw up," Naruto sighed, a look of defeat on his face.

"That's a definite rejection," Sai said happily.

"You're really serious about this aren't you? You really want to have sex with a guy," Kiba said and Naruto sighed.

"Well…I suppose it'd be interesting to have sex with **A** guy, but I don't want just **A** guy, I want to have sex with Sasuke," Naruto sighed and Kiba fell over dramatically covering his ears a wavy ghost coming out of his mouth.

"I can…I can feel my soul leaving me!" He whispered mortified and Shikamaru sat up.

"What a drag, I'm sure he just didn't up and throw up for no reason," He said crossing his arms and Naruto looked over at him.

"Well, no, he was pretty drunk," He said drinking his sweet tea from the can and Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and stretched.

"Well, then that doesn't mean that this is a lost cause necessarily," Shikamaru said and Kiba straightened looking at his longtime friend. He grabbed Shikamarus shirt sleeve staring at him a sweat drop forming on the side of his head.

"Ah…Shikamaru you can't seriously be encouraging this," He said and Shikamaru ignored his tattooed friend.

"You really think so Shikamaru?" Naruto said a bright smile on his face and Sai glared at Shikamaru a vein popping out on his forehead.

_ Shikamaru! Stop encouraging him! NARUTOS MINE!_ His inner Sai growled dangerously.

"Man, don't be so troublesome Naruto, I have no idea if it's a lost cause or not, but I'm just saying if he was drunk, he may not have thrown up just because you said that stuff," Shikamaru said and Kiba fell over again, twitching.

"I didn't get to see him today, he was still asleep when I went through his back yard," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Well, maybe you can talk to him after school today, now that he's sober. You already admitted it to him once, it'll be easier this time around," Shikamaru suggested and Naruto nodded and he downed the rest of his tea.

"Thanks Shikamaru!" He said and he lept up walking away.

Shikamaru lay back down and ignored the death glare from Sai and the near dead from mortification Kiba next to him. _What a drag._ He thought.

_._

Naruto slowly walked up the hill to Sasukes back yard dragging his feet as he went. _Why am I so nervous? I should just treat it like any other day._ Naruto thought and he pushed himself to appear normal and as he emerged into the Uchihas back yard he saw Sasuke sitting at the table, a cigarette dangling from his lips, and glasses on his face. He wore a black muscle shirt that showed off his chest that was pushed up in the back and the sweat pants he wore were pushed down just so Naruto could see the small of Sasukes back.

He turned away feeling another nose bleed coming on. _Why do I have to think of him as sexy now! _He thought wishing slightly he had never had the dream to begin with.

He turned back around and walked towards Sasuke plopping down next to. Sasuke looked at him a little surprised and he took off his glasses setting them on his book and put out his cigarette. He didn't like to smoke around Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto said with a grin and Sasuke smiled glad that Naruto was acting normal. Maybe what happened last night was some kind of demented trick of his drunken stupor.

"Hi, how was school?" Sasuke asked as usual and Naruto grinned.

"Great, how's studying coming along?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"It's coming…I'm trying to figure out a diagnosis for a mock patient, and it's not easy," He said and Naruto couldn't help but admire his friend. He was so sure of what he was doing, and he was so smart to. He could really get any girl. Naruto felt a bit depressed at that thought. He decided to make his move, it was now or never.

"Sasuke…about what I said last night," Naruto said and Sasuke tensed up. _Please tell me he's going to say I made a mistake, and let's forget about it._ Sasuke thought. "I meant what I said. I still want to have sex with you," Naruto said and Sasuke slammed his book shut and stood up.

"I'm leaving," He said turning on his heel and Naruto blushed darkly and chased after him.

"Why are you treating this as so awkward?" Naruto asked standing in front of Sasuke who stared down at him in disbelief.

"How can you not think this is awkward! You're my childhood friend Naruto, not to mention a guy, I'm not into guys," Sasuke said simply and tried to maneuver around the blonde and Naruto stepped in front of him.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked and Sasuke stared down at him.

"How do I know what?" He asked and Naruto crossed his arms.

"You've never been with a guy, so how can you know whether or not you'd be into it," Naruto snapped and Sasukes eyebrow twitched as a vein popped on his forehead.

"I think I know, when I look at a naked girl, I get an erection, when I look at a naked guy, I don't feel anything," Sasuke said pushing past Naruto only to have the blonde rush after him again and stand in front of him.

"But you can't know whether or not you'd enjoy having sex with a guy if you've never done it. This shouldn't be awkward, we're friends, we've known each other forever," Naruto said pushing his hands on Sasukes shoulders.

"Exactly, which is why we shouldn't be having this conversation; you are practically my brother," The raven haired boy snapped and tried to push away but Naruto held him firmly.

"C'mon Sasuke, you can even top," Naruto said with a smile and Sasuke nearly fell over, mortified by what Naruto had said. _OF COURSE I'D BE ON TOP DOBE!_ His inner Sasuke yelled and then he shook his head.

"I'm not having this conversation with you," Sasuke said and Naruto stared up at him a hurt look in his eyes.

"Is it because I'm not attractive?" He asked looking up with puppy dog eyes and Sasuke blanched.

"What! Your looks have nothing to do with this," Sasuke said and Naruto sighed. He really had hoped the puppy dog eye thing would work. "Look, Naruto, I'm not having sex with you just to satisfy some weird perversion that was most likely placed in your head by your grandfather. I have to get ready for school, and you have to go home," Sasuke said and Naruto gave a sigh.

"But Sasuke-"He started.

"NO NARUTO! NOW GET OUT!" Sasuke shouted starting to get frustrated. He immediately felt sorry for doing so because he had said such harsh words to his friend before. There was a passing silence between them as the wind blew through the trees.

"Well, I guess I'll just find someone else then to satisfy my perversion," Naruto said and ran off and Sasuke watched him go, frozen in shock.

_He can't be serious. _Sasuke thought as he turned back towards the Uchiha estate. But still he couldn't help but feel a gnawing sense of worry. He shook his head. _No, it's just that dobe trying his last game to get his way._ He thought and ignored the worry that was ever creeping into his mind. He headed inside to get ready to go to school.

Itachi stepped out from the raspberry bushes, a basket of raspberries in his hand and his eyebrows rose. _ Well, now…_He thought and he continued on with his raspberry picking.

_._

Naruto sighed deeply from his spot on the couch where he laid a heavy blanket on top of him and a cool wet cloth on his forehead. He felt horrible. He'd come down with some type of stomach flu virus and hadn't been able to eat anything in an entire day.

It'd been three days since he'd last seen Sasuke, and two of them he'd spent sick in bed. He curled over on his side on stomach, the cold cloth slipping over his eyes somewhat.

He really missed his old friend, as he had never gone a day since he and Sasuke had become close friends without seeing him. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he pressed the cloth against his eyes to sop up the tears. Why did he have to ask Sasuke such a stupid request?

The door opened and Naruto quieted his tears, not wanting his grandfather to know that he'd been crying. He shut his eyes and heard his grandfather move towards the table setting something down. He felt a warm hand reach down and remove his cold cloth and he opened his eyes to see two midnight eyes staring down at him.

Narutos heart skipped a beat. "Sasuke…" He whispered and Sasuke stared down at him a frown on his face. _Is he still mad?_ Naruto wondered.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself," Sasuke said sitting down next to Naruto and he grabbed Narutos face studying his friends' pupils and he leaned down pressing his lips against Narutos cheeks and forehead. Naruto felt a shiver of pleasure run through him at feeling the soft touch. "You're fever is pretty high too," Sasuke commented and Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand with his own and brought it against his face.

"I missed you," Naruto whispered and Sasuke blushed slightly pulling his hand away.

"Dobe," He murmured and he unpacked the bag he brought. It was a pot of Miso soup. "Can you sit up?" Sasuke asked and Naruto tried to sit up, but he was weak from not eating so Sasuke helped him sit up and fixed Naruto a bowl of the miso soup. He scooped up some in a spoon and blew on it to cool it down and held it out to Naruto who stared at him.

Naruto felt his heart swell with happiness in his chest. He was so glad that Sasuke still cared for him, even after what he said. He opened his mouth and closed it around the spoon taking a mouthful of the delicious soup.

"Did you make this yourself?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged his shoulder.

"It's a simple recipe," He said and Naruto smiled sweetly. Sasuke was always so vague with his answer, that's why everyone thought he was such a jerk. The truth was, Naruto figured, that Sasuke didn't want anyone to know just how much he put into things.

Sasuke continued to spoon feed Naruto until all the soup was gone from the bowl. Naruto wanted some more but Sasuke refused saying that it would just make Naruto sick again. He then handed the blonde some fever reducers and a glass of water. He stood over Naruto to make sure that the boy drank the entire glass.

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto whispered as Sasuke exchanged the cold cloth for a new one. Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand and entwined his fingers with the older boys looking at him seriously. "Will you stay with me, until I fall asleep? I know it's selfish to ask, but please," Naruto whispered and Sasuke stared down at him and gave a small smile.

"Alright," He said and he sat on the floor beside the couch, his hand still entwined with Narutos and he stared at his little blonde friend who was sleeping soundly._ I'm so glad that you're okay; I was so worried when I didn't see you for two days, and then your grandfather said you were sick, so I hurried over today. Don't scare me like that again._ Sasuke thought squeezing gently on Narutos hand.

It was a few hours later that Sasuke awoke to Naruto hovering over his face and he immediately snapped away, sitting up and nearly smacking his head against Narutos.

"Ne! Watch it!" Naruto said scrambling to the other side of the couch and Sasuke looked around to see himself lying on the couch where Naruto had been a blanket over his bottom half.

"How did I end up on the couch?" He asked and Naruto huffed.

"Relax, I put you there, you looked cold sleeping on the floor, so I just moved you up to the couch," Naruto said and Sasuke moved the blanket off of him and wrapped it around his friend.

"You're the one who needs to be resting, dobe," Sasuke said and Naruto smiled brightly.

"I'm feeling much better with you here," He grinned and Sasuke eyed him suspiciously, wondering if the sickness had been an act.

"Ooo! You brought sweet rolls! I love the Akatsuki Bakery, they make the best snacks in the world," Naruto said grabbing a sweet roll and took a bite with a smile on his face. Sasuke watched him and sighed in relief a small smile appearing on his face. He was glad that Naruto was feeling better. When he had first seen the boy, he looked like death, now he looked so much healthier.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm alright," He said and Naruto looked at the clock and he snapped his head back to Sasuke his eyes wide.

"Sasuke! You'll be late for school!" He said and Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm already ahead on all of my homework, so it doesn't matter," He said easily and Naruto stared at his friend and smiled brightly. He attacked Sasuke in a hug, nearly knocking the boy over.

"You're the best friend a guy could have Sasuke!" Naruto said and Sasuke blushed darkly pushing the blonde off of him.

"You trying to get me sick!" He demanded and Naruto pulled away from him and they suddenly found themselves in an odd predicament. Naruto had one of Sasukes legs straddled between his own, his knee dangerously close to Sasukes crotch and his hands on either side of Sasukes head a wide smile on his face and his eyes closed. _This is really dangerous! _Sasuke thought as Naruto opened his eyes and stared down at Sasuke who was looking at him with irritation in his midnight eyes and a large blush on his cheeks.

"Ne…Sasuke, your face is red, are you sure you don't have a fever," Naruto asked and Sasuke sat up pushing Naruto away.

"I'm fine," He said sitting at the very edge of the couch now, his face hidden behind his bangs, his face taking on a darker color of mortification.

"Hey! Let me take care of you, you took care of me," Naruto said pulling on Sasukes arm and Sasuke smacked him away and Naruto pulled Sasukes arm hard and the Sasuke flew at him, his head landing face down in Narutos lap. Naruto stared down at the boy and covered his nose as blood spurted from it.

"DOBE!"

A few seconds later Naruto sat on one end of the couch with a tissue up his nose and a throbbing goose egg on his head. Sasuke sat on the other end of the couch his arms and legs crossed and his eyebrow twitching in irritation. _I can't believe my face just got molested by Narutos' erection. _Sasuke thought his skin visibly pale.

"You didn't have to hit me, it's a normal reaction," Naruto said and Sasuke gave a sigh.

"No it's not, not when it's a guy," Sasuke said gruffly and Naruto sighed.

"What if I suddenly start liking guys, Sasuke, would you hate me?" Sasuke stared at Naruto as if the boy had grown two heads. But he could see from the expression on the blondes face that he was being serious. Sasuke sighed.

"No, of course not," He said finally and Naruto smiled cutely causing Sasuke to become even more irritated. "Don't get all happy because of that, it doesn't mean anything!" He snapped and Naruto grinned.

"Sasuke…I know you'll get mad if I bring it up again, but I just don't want to do perverted things with you, just because you're a guy and your my friend and I have this weird new obsession," Naruto said and Sasuke looked over at him, his eyes showing no emotion. "It's because of you Sasuke, I can't explain it, I just want you," He said shyly looking at Sasuke who stared back at him his eyes cold as ice.

"Naruto, you don't understand what you're asking," He said and Naruto stared back at him, his blue eyes searching Sasukes face.

"But I do, Sasuke, I want you….I had this dream that you were touching me all over, and it felt like my skin was on fire…I've never felt something so awesome in all my life," He said his eyes staring hard at Sasuke who blanched and turned to Naruto his eyebrow twitching.

"You had a dream about this!" He snapped and Naruto nodded honestly and Sasuke pressed his palm to his forehead and swept his hand through his hair. "Ah, dobe, it was just a dream, I guarantee that what you felt in the dream would be nothing like the real thing," Sasuke said and Naruto sighed.

"Well…how do I know that though? I mean if I dream about having sex with guys, specifically you, then how do I know that I wouldn't enjoy it in real life? How do I know I'm not suddenly into guys?" Naruto said.

"You don't suddenly become into guys, Naruto," Sasuke snapped. "I'm still convinced that it's because you were raised by that perverted old man."

"Well, since you seem to know so much, you should cure me of my curiosity," Naruto said a sly smile coming across his face and Sasuke stood up.

"Forget it, I'm not having sex with you," He said and Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"I'm not saying sex; I'm saying just a kiss. Then I'd know whether or not I liked guys, you could cure me of my perversion right now, and you can confirm once and for all there is no way you'd like men," Naruto said and Sasuke stared down at him irritated. They stared at each other for several moments before Sasuke gave a sigh.

"If it works and neither of us then will you drop it and pretend like it never happened?" He asked and Naruto nodded in enthusiasm. Sasuke sat down on the couch. "Fine, this one time, only," He said and Naruto grinned and he leaned forward as Sasuke stared down at him with emotionless eyes. He grabbed both sides of Sasukes face and he pressed his lips against the older boys.

A shock of pleasure went through him as Sasukes soft lips were against his. It's even better than the dream. Naruto thought as he pressed closer to Sasuke. Nothing had felt so good in his entire life then Sasukes mouth against his. Sasuke stood still as a brick and Naruto suddenly pushed his tongue through Sasukes lips and massaged Sasukes tongue with his own. Sasuke pushed him away from the kiss, the back of his hand going to his mouth.

"What was that?" Sasuke demanded his eyes aflame.

"Well, I just thought I'd try to make it the best kiss possible," Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head. Naruto smiled, bringing his face mere inches from Sasukes with a grin. "I liked that a lot, from the moment our lips touched, it felt as if I wet myself a little," Naruto smiled and Sasuke stared at him confused. _Wet himself?_ Sasuke paled in realization of what Naruto meant.

"I should get going," Sasuke said and Naruto grabbed Sasukes wrist.

"I think I understand why I had that dream about you Sasuke…" Naruto pulled Sasuke down onto the couch and in one fluid motion was on top of his friend, his hands grasping Sasukes face leaning down near to his face. Sasuke stared up in shock at his little blonde friend. "It's because I'm in love you," Naruto whispered and brought his lips onto Sasukes again, silencing the scream of the raven haired boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto has been best friends with Sasuke Uchiha since childhood, but one erotic dream later he realizes he's in love. Sasuke refuses to take part, but it seems everyone around him sees the relationship as inevitable but him. And why does this graphic BL novel "Amai Okashi" seem to have some similarites to their relationship? It seems that Sasuke is stuck between a rock and a hard place, because Naruto wants to be more then friends. Will Sasuke give up his most beloved friend, or fall into the inevitable?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned(sadly) by Misashi Kishimoto and not by me. I know, I was surprised as you were at learning this.**

-When last we left our heroes Naruto had convinced Sasuke just to try out kissing him, and Sasuke agreed to, ONLY if Naruto would just drop it if neither of them felt anything. Well the kiss happened and Naruto realized that he was in love with Sasuke and here we are!-

-Pause for dramatic effect-

"It's because I'm in love with you," Naruto whispered and brought his lips onto Sasukes again, silencing the scream of the raven haired boy. Narutos tongue slid inside Sasukes mouth slipping inside the older boys' mouth. Sasuke was frozen to the couch unable to move as Narutos hands slipped down his sides and he pulled away, staring down at Sasuke his cheeks a fierce crimson. "Don't hate me," Naruto said stripping his shirt off and putting his hands to Sasukes chest. _Why can't I move?_ Sasuke wondered. "I'll make you feel good," Naruto said reaching down his hand to the waistband of Sasukes pants. _Is he…going to try to…no…no he's not going to put his…in my! _Sasuke couldn't even form a complete thought.

Sasukes mind suddenly snapped and he tackled Naruto pinning him against the couch. "There's no way in hell you're going to be on top!" He yelled and Naruto stared at him his face growing hotter by the second and Sasuke leaned down kissing him and Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke trailed kisses down Narutos jaw like and he suckled on his neck.

_My body feels like it's on fire!_ Naruto thought his mind growing fuzzy with each passing second. Sasukes hands traveled up Narutos shirt and pinched his nipples, his teeth grazing Narutos collarbone. He suddenly came to his senses and he jumped off of Naruto as if the blonde was on fire.

"I'm sorry," He said and Naruto stared at him with wide eyes.

"Don't apologize, I was enjoying myself," Naruto said reaching out his hand to his friend who jerked his hand away backing up.

"I can't…no…it's impossible!" He said and he ran out of the room. Narutos breathing and body temperature returned to normal and his heart beat slowed in his chest.

_Impossible._

Tears slid down the marked cheeks.

Was it really so impossible?

_._

Sasuke lay in bed sick the next day from the stomach bug he contracted from Naruto. He hadn't been able to keep anything down, but his stomach bug was the least thing on his mind.

_"It's because I'm in love with you…"_

Sasuke sunk deep into the bed and pulled the covers over his head.

_That dobe doesn't know what he's talking about. _Sasuke thought and he closed his eyes trying to block the memory of Naruto on top of him. _I really lost it; I don't know what was going through my head, if I hadn't snapped out of it when I did, would I have gone that far? _Sasuke wondered and he got up slowly out of bed, much to his bodies protest. He hated lying around. He walked down the steps to the living room and through to the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water.

He noticed something lying on the kitchen table. He walked over to see a graphic novel lying on the table and he nearly spit out his drink when he saw the front cover. It was a picture of a blonde haired boy pushing a black haired boy against the couch, staring back innocently with his shirt off and his eyes full of lust, a lollipop being pressed to his slightly extended tongue by the other boy who sat with his shirt mostly unbuttoned and his hand resting on the blondes hip. The title read "Amai Okashi Vol 2."

Sasuke nearly fell over.

He just couldn't escape.

He stared at the book for a few seconds, something nagging at his mind. Why did the couple appear so familiar on the front of the book? He ignored it and sat down at the table staring at the book. He had nothing better to do.

He opened it up the first page and immediately shut it, a large blush covering his face. _What am I doing? Itachi reads this kind of crap not me! I'm not like that! I _Sasuke said but his curiosity was getting the better of him. What was the deal with the obsession over boy love anyway? He opened the book again and ignored the pictures of the erotically placed main characters.

_**Asuka had finally achieved happiness. The boy in his arms was now his to do what he would with him. Kazuma was an all too willing partner as well, but Asuka was afraid that perhaps their last few trysts had left Kazuma believing that Asuka merely wanted his body.**_

Sasuke stopped his reading. People actually read this kind of crap? AND they liked it? Despite his criticism he carried on.

_**Asuka was not one to mix words, being the president of the study council he knew how to make informed and concise decisions. Yet somehow he had forgotten to tell Kazuma, in the throes of passion, just how much the boy actually meant to him.**_

_** His mind would go back to the days when he and Kazuma had first met by the lakeside where Kazuma had been standing. He felt his heart go a hundred miles an hour when Kazuma turned to look at him with his sweet blue eyes. He knew on that day he would protect him no matter what.**_

_** Falling in love was inevitable for the two. Asuka could feel the pull of his heart strings to Kazuma and at once his life revolved around the boy. From giving him his coat during the rain storm to bringing him his favorite treats at school. Asuka got pleasure from doing these things as a child would from candy.**_

Sasuke shut the book, growing irritated. This Asuka character sounded like a moron. Who would really base their entire life around one person? He threw the book down and got up walking over to the window. He could see Kakashi-sensei was over and he was talking with Itachi.

Sasuke wasn't stupid; he knew that Itachi and Kakashi were more than just friends. Their relationship had begun when Kakashi treated Itachi. Sasuke grew annoyed at the thought of the two playing doctor. He was pretty sure that the older brother he looked up to and admired was the uke in the relationship.

He gave a sigh and leaned against the counter. He felt terrible for the way he had talked to Naruto. Seeing the expression on his face after Sasuke pushed him away….Sasuke pressed his hand against his head…he never wanted to see Naruto have that expression again.

He wanted to protect Naruto from tears, not cause them.

Maybe he could bring himself to…Sasuke flushed three shades of crimson and he shook his head. No way…No way!

He downed another glass of water.

The fever was really doing a number on him.

_._

"What do you mean rejected?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto and his three friends took the long way from school together. It was weird having Naruto walk with them, but at the same time it was kind of nice.

"Just what I said, we were right in the throes of passion and he pushes off of me and tells me it's impossible," Naruto said a depressed look coming over his face. "I really liked what he was doing with my nipples-"

"Have you heard the expression too much information!" Kiba demanded and Sai pushed in between Kiba and Naruto looking at his little blonde friend.

"I'm sorry he treated you poorly Naruto," Sai said touching Narutos shoulder and the blonde smiled at him.

"Thanks Sai and I realized why I had this dream about him," Naruto said and his friends looked at him curiously. "Because I'm in love with Sasuke," He said and Kiba looked as if he was just struck by lightning, Shikamaru looked expressionless, and Sai fell down in defeat.

It wasn't long before Sai and Kiba parted ways with Shikamaru and Naruto. Shikamaru lived out farther out then Naruto and the two of them walked in silence for a while.

"This guy of yours sounds troublesome," Shikamaru said suddenly and Naruto looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess he is pretty troublesome. He's always on me about my grades, but he brings me snacks all the time, and he's basically like a mom really," Naruto said and he smiled slightly. "Sometimes he really looks at me like I'm a little kid even though we're basically the same age." He said and his head dropped slightly. "He doesn't take me seriously."

"Make him," Shikamaru suggested.

"I've already tried," Naruto whined and Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh.

"What a drag," He mumbled and Naruto suddenly stopped causing his brunette friend to stop and look back at him. "What's the matter?"

"Why are you the only one who seems okay with this? I mean, Sai isn't weirded out like Kiba, but he hasn't encouraged me either. Only you are actually taking an interest," Naruto said and Shikamaru sighed as he latched both of his hands around his neck.

"Ah man, you figured me out. I guess you can say I'm living vicariously through you, I hope you get the person you love Naruto, so I can believe it does happen," He said with a sudden seriousness that Naruto hadn't ever seen from his friend before.

"You're…you like boys?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru blushed.

"I wouldn't say that, I don't like boys or girls. I'm pretty asexual, there just happens to be a person that I like who is a boy," He said and Naruto tipped his head to the side.

"Who is it?" He asked and Shikamaru gave him a slight glare. "Tell me!" Naruto pleaded.

"No," He answered and that was that. "It's not like it'll ever come to pass anyway," He murmured.

Naruto watched Shikamaru glad that he had let him in on his secret. Now he was curious about whom Shikamaru had affections for.

He thought about all the guys that Shikamaru knew. They had gone through elementary, middle, and high school together. Shikamaru had been close friends with Choji Akimichi, but that kid ran off and married Ino Yamanaka so it couldn't be him. There was Shino Aburame, but Naruto couldn't see him being Shikamarus type.

He didn't have a lot of time to think about the love interest of Shikamaru because he soon found himself home and he walked in the store seeing Amai Okashi Vol. 2 was already out. He made a grab for it, but saw his grandfather walking towards him.

"Naruto, help at the front desk will you! I have to drop off my latest manuscript, those magazines were helpful!" Jiraiya said patting Naruto on the head as he walked out the door. Naruto watched his grandfather leave and he stuffed a copy of Amai Okashi underneath his shirt and walked to the front desk.

He was bored already, there were no customers. So he decided to open up the manga. The story was still pretty good, but now it had developed into more than sex. Asuka was now feeling guilty for having sex with Kazuma and not expressing his feelings.

"Ah, Asuka…even if you do express your feelings they won't necessarily be reciprocated," Naruto sighed as he read on in the book. The book was better than the last and it went into the boys back stories. They had been childhood friends, but they had grown up on two different sides of town. Asukas family was rich and he lived his two Uncles (Not related to one another of course) who were lovers and Kazuma lived with his grandmother in the rundown part of town.

It depicted the two throughout the second novel mostly in the past tense and how their relationship grew. Asuka constantly doted on Kazuma who was always getting into trouble. It became apparent that Asukas only weakness was Kazuma, and with Kazuma it was the same.

When it came to them making the first move, it was due to experimentation, which had led to the sex scene in the first book. The book wrapped up with Asuka trying and failing to admit his feelings for Kazuma after Kazuma blurted out his own tearful confession, only to turn away when his admission was not returned.

"So sad," Naruto whispered closing the book as tears fell from his eyes. He looked up, not realizing how late it had been. He hadn't received any customer. He walked to the front of the store and blanched as he realized that when Jiraiya had hurried out the door, the sign had flipped form OPEN to CLOSED.

He sighed, figuring it was time to close anyway, when his eyes caught a sight in front of him. It was Shikamaru and Kiba walking down the street together with Kibas dog Akamaru. Naruto was about to run out to greet them but he saw something on Shikamarus face that he rarely ever seen.

It was a smile.

Narutos eyes widened in realization and he held his hand over his heart, tears brimming to the surface of his eyes as he smiled himself.

So…it was Kiba then.

Shikamaru knew how it felt to be a victim of unrequited love. It must have been so painful to hear Kibas objections to Narutos preference of Sasuke. But still…Shikamaru pressed on.

It gave Naruto hope.

_._

"You could always just call him," Itachi said as he sat at the breakfast table across from his brother sipping tea.

"No," He said determinedly.

It had been one week since what Sasuke was not referring to as 'the incident' and Naruto had not stepped a foot on Uchiha property in those long seven days.

"I already know you've been skipping classes, your teacher called to see if you were sick. Are you following him?" Itachi asked and Sasukes emotionless mask faltered for a moment.

"No," He lied.

"You're a terrible liar, Sasuke," Itachi said from over the rim of his tea.

"No," Sasuke repeated and Itachi slammed his cup down, splashing green tea everywhere.

"Sasuke," He growled dangerously and Sasuke turned his face away. "You know, I'm sure Naruto-kun would love to hear from you," His elder brother finally said and Sasuke huffed. "You're acting childish," Itachi said and Sasuke shook his head. "I know what happened was weird, but is it enough to ruin your friendship?" Itachi asked and Sasuke finally turned to him.

"Of course not!" He shouted. "But I'm not the one avoiding him, he's avoiding me," Sasuke said and turned his face away again and Itachi sighed.

"Look, what you said probably hurt him, why were you so harsh anyway?" Itachi said and Sasuke blushed darkly.

"Because I'm not going to…" He stopped and shook his head and Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Look, you may be happy in your weird relationship with Kakashi, but I'm not like that," Sasuke said and he stood up. His eyes locked on the clock in the living room and he knew at this time, Naruto would be getting out of school. So his plan of following Naruto was underway once again.

He told himself that it was to make sure that Naruto was taking care of himself, but inside of him, so deep down he couldn't even recognize it, was the real reason. He missed his blonde dobe.

He followed the same familiar path, wearing a hooded sweater as he watched Naruto walking along the sidewalk with his friends laughing. _He looks so happy, maybe he really isn't that upset after all. _Sasuke thought and he followed Naruto who was chatting away with a pale black haired boy who kept touching Naruto unnecessarily.

_Why is he touching my Naruto?_ Sasuke suddenly realized just what he'd been thinking and he shook his head. _Get ahold of yourself Sasuke, you don't own him. _He thought and he continued following behind the group of four. The one with the pony tail suddenly brought his hand up to the kid with the tattoos on his face, touching the top of his head. The tattooed kid looked up at him and the ponytailed boy said something that Sasuke couldn't make out.

He wasn't a lip reader!

Sasuke suddenly saw the ponytailed boy wave goodbye to Naruto and the others and start walking towards Sasuke. Sasuke continued walking until the crossed paths.

"Uchiha," The ponytailed boy said and Sasuke froze looking at the boy who stared back an almost bored expression on his face.

"You've been following us for the last week, what's your deal?" The boy asked.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded and sparks flew between their eyes.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara, and you're becoming quite troublesome. Why are you following us, I thought you rejected Naruto," Shikamaru said putting his hands behind his head and looking at Sasuke with the same bored expression. Sasuke felt pain wrench his heart.

"Did he tell you that?" He asked and Shikamaru nodded. Sasuke felt a horrible pain inside of him. Is that why Naruto had been avoiding him? Because of what he said?

Well he supposed it would only be natural for Naruto to not want to see the person who'd been so cold to him, but he figured that after a little while Narutos anger would subside and it'd be like it used to. But his blonde dobe wasn't angry, he was hurt.

"I didn't reject him," Sasuke said and Shikamaru scoffed.

"I don't know what the hell you'd call it, he admits his feelings for you, you guys make out and then you push him away like he's nothing," The brunette said his voice a bit cold.

"He isn't nothing!" Sasuke growled angrily.

"So…being with him isn't _impossible _then?" Shikamaru asked with a raise of the eyebrow and Sasuke blushed darkly.

"No…I won't be with him like that…I'm not that way, I can't," Sasuke said and the brunette gave a sigh.

"What a drag, you need to sort out your feelings like an adult before you go making adult moves like you pulled on Naruto," Shikamaru said and Sasuke felt as if every word was cutting him.

"You're acting like I raped him," Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Well I would say that, but it'd be bullshit with as much of a hard on as that kid had for you. I'm just saying don't get his hopes up if you can't deliver…"Shikamaru said and he walked off leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts.

_That guy…who does he think he is…he doesn't know about Naruto and I…he doesn't know anything. _Sasuke said but in truth his heart had taken Shikamarus words deeply. He knew that what he had done was foolish, and then to just push Naruto away.

He walked along the street his hands shoved deeply in his pockets. It couldn't say that he _didn't _feel anything, because that would be a lie. Naruto had been such a nice kid when he was younger, and their friendship had been great, why did one dream have to change all of that?

Sasuke walked back home sulking the entire way. He needed a drink.

He made his way back to his house and he fell down on the couch. He felt miserable; he didn't want to attend any classes. What was the point without Naruto?

_What am I saying? I'm putting my future career on the line for some kid? _He thought and he got up going to the kitchen. He felt like baking, and he was going to bake some chocolate chip cookies. He hated sweets, but baking them always made him feel better.

He just couldn't get up the motivation to go to school to be a doctor without Naruto. He tried to find a reason why he wanted to be doctor, besides to be able to protect Naruto, but he couldn't. He sighed deeply. When had that kid become such an important part in his life?

"So…you're feeling depressed," Itachis voice came behind him and Sasuke nearly dropped the bag of flour in surprise. He turned around and glared at his older brother who looked at him amused. "You always bake chocolate chip cookies when you're depressed," Itachi said sitting down at the kitchen table and watching his brother work as he added the ingredients. "When are you going back to school Sasuke?" Itachi asked as Sasuke cracked two eggs into the batter.

"I'm not," Sasuke said simply and Itachi sighed.

"You'll really risk your entire school career because Naruto won't talk to you?" Itachi asked and Sasuke glared hard at the batter as he stirred it. Damn Itachi!

"I don't want to be a doctor anyway, so it doesn't matter," Sasuke said and Itachi smiled.

"You don't? But what about your promise to Naruto? Don't you remember when you came home and told me that you had finally decided to become a doctor like father? When I asked you why you said it was because you promised someone on the docks. That someone later turned out to be Naruto," Itachi said leaning forward and studying his brothers' form. Sasuke had stopped stirring the bowl and he added the chocolate chips last.

"I don't remember that," Sasuke said and Itachi laughed.

"You're a terrible liar Sasuke; you just don't realize how much you revolve around that boy. You prepare sweets for him and you hate sweets, but you do it because you once told me that it made you feel happy to see Naruto eat your pastries," Itachi said and Sasuke shrugged.

"I do like seeing him eat them, but I like seeing you eat them. It makes me happy that I can make something people like," Sasuke said turning to his brother.

"Yes…but you hate gardening but you still spend time with me in the garden every morning so you can catch Naruto on his way to school," Itachi said and Sasuke glared at him.

"That's bull, you know that I like spending time with you," Sasuke defended.

"And you even chose your career path based on a promise you made to him when you were seven, you cook him miso soup when he's sick, and I wouldn't doubt it that just him simply admitting that he wants to have sex with you has yourself questioning whether or not you can bring yourself to do it just to fulfill his wish," Sasuke nearly dropped the mixing bowl to the floor at his brothers observation and he glared hard at Itachi.

"Shut up, I'm not giving him my ass to do with what he pleases," Sasuke said slamming the bowl onto the counter and throwing off his apron. He huffed over his jacket pocket and took out a cigarette lighting it up.

"Is that what's holding you back? Because you think he'll want to be your seme? Even if that was the very unlikely case, I'm sure he wouldn't mind bottoming for you, if you just showed him the affection he's obviously craving," Itachi said and Sasuke sucked in some smoke and pointed at the BL novel on their table.

"I read that book, well parts of it. There's a character named Asuka who becomes a little bitch because he's so in love, well that's not me," Sasuke said flicking his cigarette and Itachi smirked holding up the book.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked and dodged the daggers that were being glared at him. "I hate to tell you this Sasuke, but you're already Narutos so called 'bitch', you would fulfill his every whim, because…I don't know you love him," Itachi said slamming the book down becoming irritated.

"I do not love him!" Sasuke shouted and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Well, then let's take a look at a list of the things you do for someone you love," Itachi said his arms crossed and Sasuke grabbed ahold of this so he could prove his point.

"Fine!" He shouted and Itachi pulled out a list from his shirt making Sasuke sweat drop. "You carry that with you?" He asked.

"Nonsense, Kakashi gave it to me," Itachi said and he began to read the list. "Number one: spend time with the person you love."

"Well, that one doesn't count because you can spend time with your friends," Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Fair enough, number two: invest time in what the person you love likes or cares about," Itachi gave Sasuke a pointed look. "Like spending time baking special treats just for them."

"That doesn't count either, I bake treats for you all the time," Sasuke said determinedly.

"Make the one you love a priority," As Itachi read that Sasuke could feel his argument start to crumble. Naruto was a priority to him, more than anyone. "You go out of your way for them." Itachi read on and Sasuke couldn't deny that. "You feel protective over them," Sasuke could feel himself growing smaller with each new sentence. "You sacrifice something for them i.e. a habit or an item," Sasuke looked at the cigarette in his hand. He didn't ever smoke around Naruto. "You feel jealous when you see others touching the one you love."

"Alright…" He sighed in defeat and put out his cigarette. "I get it…I might love Naruto…maybe…" He said and Itachi grinned at Sasukes acceptance. "But that doesn't mean I want to have sex with him, I just may care about him as more than a friend…" Sasuke said crossing his arms a large blush appearing on his features.

"You may want to tell him that, because just remember Sasuke, he may have others who are willing to provide him with satisfaction," Itachi said and Sasukes mind flashed back seeing the pale black haired boy touching Naruto.

"I've got to go," Sasuke said taking off from the house and Itachi went to the table and took out a pen and paper and began to scribble on it mindlessly. This plot was growing thicker by the second.

_._

It didn't take long for Sasuke to arrive at the book store and he ran inside and was surprised that Naruto was at the front counter.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered his eyes wide in shock at seeing his friend. Sasuke rushed up to the counter pushing the customer out of the way.

"I need to talk to you," He said his eyes boring into Naruto and Naruto stared up at him and looked back at the customer.

"Back in five!" He said and Sasuke grabbed Narutos hand tugging him up the stairs. When they reached the apartment door he threw it open and slammed it shut locking it behind him. Naruto stood in the living room staring at Sasuke a little surprised. "Sasuke are you okay, you're all sweaty and breathing hard," Naruto said staring at his friend with concern.

"That's because I've been running," Sasuke said and Narutos eyes widened.

"Running, why?" He asked and Sasuke grabbed Narutos hand pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy until Naruto felt like he was going to have the life choked out of him. The hug felt so tight against his body and so warm, he felt like he'd melt in Sasukes embrace. He pressed his head against Sasukes chest listening to the older boys heart hammer in his chest.

"I'm sorry, for everything, I've been an idiot," Sasuke said pulling away. "Look, I know I was harsh to you the other day, so…I just came to say I was sorry," Sasuke said his hands on Narutos shoulders. The blonde stared up at him with searching blue eyes.

"It's okay Sasuke, I understand. I wanted to stay away from you so I wouldn't bother you anymore, and I don't have to come around anymore if you don't want me to," Naruto said looking down and Sasuke suddenly grabbed his chin.

"Aren't you listening, dobe, I want you to come around, I miss you…please…don't torture me with your absence," Sasuke whispered as he absentmindedly stroked Narutos cheek with his thumb.

"You mean you don't hate me?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head a slight smile on his face.

"No, dobe, I don't hate you," He said and Naruto shouted in glee as his arms wrapped around Sasuke and he hugged him tightly. Sasuke held him for several minutes before Naruto finally pulled away and he looked up at Sasuke.

"I also know that it's impossible for us to be together, but I can't stop loving you Sasuke, you're too precious to me," Naruto said grasping Sasukes hand between his one and pressing it to his heart. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and used his other hand to cup Narutos cheek again.

"Naruto…it may not be entirely impossible for us to be together…" He said and Naruto stared up at him shock evident on his face. Sasuke suddenly blushed and he turned his face away from the grin that was spreading across Narutos face.

"So you mean we can finally have sex-"Naruto was cut short by Sasuke placing his hand over the blondes' mouth.

"Don't say it so loud! And no, I don't know if I can do that yet. I don't want to half ass anything and just start sleeping with you, because I care about you. I want this to be right, I want there to be real love involved. I want to be in a committed relationship with you, that is if you would like to be my boyfriend," Sasuke said and Narutos eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Yes Sasuke! More than anything," He said and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke pulling him down into a kiss. Sasuke nearly pushed him away but remembered the reason why they were kissing. It was because he did love Naruto, and he'd give up anything just to see him smile. Even if that means kissing a boy. Besides…it wasn't so bad, it was actually kind of nice.

"Naruto…stop trying to seduce me with your tongue," Sasuke said pushing away and Naruto grinned coyly up at him and attached himself to Sasukes arm nuzzling his face against it. Sasuke stared down at him, loving the feeling of making Naruto smile. He never seen Naruto look happier, and that made him happy. He guessed that must be what love was about. Even if it was Naruto, his childhood friend who was also a guy, he would just deal with the weirdness of it being a guy. After all, it was Naruto who he loved, not Narutos body.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto burying his face in the soft blonde hair and breathing in the sweet aroma that was his dobe. With his arms placed firmly around the boy in front of him, he knew that he could always protect him from anyone or anything…Naruto was truly his.

**-Sasuke finally admitting his maybe love for Naruto to himself, but not to the poor blonde dobe, but how can an obviously straight Sasuke go out with Naruto and expect no trouble to arise? What we do for the ones we love.-**

**Reviews always welcome!**


End file.
